weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Centinid Republic
The Centinid Republic is a nation created upon the arrival of Magna Weegeepede in Fallen-82, in Magna's Galaxy. Mi-Go, Hydregs and, obviously, Centinids, are part of it. It was created by Magna Weegeepede and ruled for a while by Crafteegee in the capital planet of Fallen-82. After his death, Centinid Charles became the ruler. Story Upon his arrival in Fallen-82, in Magna's Galaxy, Magna Weegeepede built the Centinids and claimed that planet for himself with the consent of the Mi-Go, the former dominant nation of Magna's Galaxy. The Centinid Republic was then founded and begun expanding outside Fallen-82, eventually gaining control of over 5.000 planets and becoming the galaxy's dominant nation. With all that wealth, Magna Weegeepede promised to help economically the other nations in exchange of them paying tribute. And this is how Magna Weegeepede ascended from the simple ruler of Centinids to the ruler of the entire Magna's Galaxy. But then, the War of the Hydregs broke out. After several years of being the ruler and due to some stress issues, Magna Weegeepede renounced and elected Crafteegee as the new ruler of Magna's Galaxy and the Centinid Republic. Crafteegee lead the Centinids to a partial victory, although what granted victory for them in the war was the Mushroom Crisis and a certain demon... After the war was won, there was still the Mushroom Crisis infecting, killing and zombifying several Centinids all over the republic. A cure was found, but it was useless against the ever-growing fungi and the Purple Mushroom zombies. The Mushroom Crisis then suddenly stopped after the defeat of Digomolati and the republic was then at peace. The nation also fought the Hydreg Civil War after the conservatives rebelled against the liberal government and became militant. The intervention of the Centinids was essential for the victory of the liberals. Because of the damages done to the Hydreg Empire, the Centinids helped economically to repair their nation, leading to a huge income of money in the economy of the Centinid Republic. The nation currently has some problems with what remained of the Hydreg conservative party, AKA, the Hydreg Luxt'Fuvke. After the assassination of Crafteegee, Centinid Charles became the ruler. External Relations United Kingdom of Finnittania: 'Being their closest allies outside Magna's Galaxy, the Centinids help the Finnittanians through trading and also during wars. This alliance was actually established before the creation of the Centinid Republic, during the times M.Weegeepede helped Finn on his adventures. They're also best research pals. 'Democratic Union of Norish: 'Also good because of the friendship M.Weegeepede and Nour had. They have some trade routes and some Centinids also live in the D.U.N. Despite the fact the Norish are always trying to top the Centinids, this is actually what makes the Centinids so kind towards them, since they see them as admirers. '''Mi-Go Theocracy: '''One of their closest allies...literally, since they have borders with them. They have a very active trade route and also help eachother in wars. In fact, during a war involving Centinids, it's almost sure you'll see Mi-Go fighting along the Centinids. 'Hydreg Empire: 'The Centinid republic supports economically the Hydreg Empire and also helps them fight against the rise of terrorism, despite their past conflicts. 'Myria's Sector: 'They're currently in war against them. All trade routes were cut down. 'United 'Gees Galaxy: 'Since Weegee's dethroning, they have remained neutral towards the installed government. 'Cyroneska: 'One of their biggest enemies. They have been on war since the assassination of Crafteegee. War Centinids trend to stay neutral during wars and help their allies. They're not interested in expanding quickly their empire because of their quality over quantity philosophy. However, when threatened, Centinids will retaliate violently and may even send some powerful SCP projects to attack. Because of their small territory, the Centinids have invested a lot in protecting it and reinforcing the defenses. It was once theorized that, during a United 'Gees Galaxy vs Centinid Republic war, it would take over 20 years for the Centinids to finally be defeated and that the United 'Gees Galaxy would spend a lot of resources trying to break the defenses of the Centinids, eventuallly leading the UGG to an serious economical crisis. Government The Centinid Republic adopts the model created by Magna Weegeepede, the Centipedism, which is a slightly leftist government system which aims to improve the quality of life of everyone by taking advantage of the galactic natural resources. It doesn't banish private propriety though (but it has some limitations) and doesn't nationalize corporations. The government contains a President of the Centinids, who is the highest rank of the republic. He represents the nation, administrates the state (along with some ministers) and also declares war on people, along with some other things. The ministers are responsible on aiding the President, along with taking measures. They have to reach a consensus before they can take any measure and the President has to aprove it. The government is somewhat authoritarian and citizens cannot elect the president directly, though they can elect the senators, ministers and deputies. Citizens can, however, vote for the removal of politicians, though that has to go through a long trial. This authoriatarian government so far hasn't caused major problems in the society. Philosophy The philosophy of the Centinid Republic is centered around science and progress. This is the main reason of why they evolved so fast. Because of their philosophy, there are multiple academies all over the Centinid Republic. They don't care much about war for now, since territory is not something they need. In fact, they have the best educational system in the whole Trolliverse. Multiple races go there with the sole purpose of studying. Some of the best modern scientists graduated in the Centinid Republic. Culture Centinids are very easy-going robots because of their investment in education and, because of this, criminality is relatively low there. Centinids are quite social and like to hang around with eachother. Sometimes, they hang around with other races, such as Mi-Go and even Hydregs. However, there are some exceptions and anti-social Centinids do exist. The Centinids produce 7.5% of all literature in the Trolliverse. 35% of science fiction of the Trolliverse was written by the Centinids. Their architecture, paintings and music is also present, but not as much as literature. There is even Centinid cuisine, but few people know about it. Army The Centinid military is so far the most extensive and powerful army in the entire Magna's Galaxy. All soldiers must pass through a very rigorous and outright brutal training before they're even able to fight in the war. The training is even worse for the Hydregs recruits, as they're bulkier. The force so far has over 100 billion soldiers all over the galaxy, 90 billion being Centinids and the other 10 billion being Hydregs. The number of Mi-Go soldiers is too small to have any importance (despite the fact Mi-Go are their allies, they much rather stay in their own army). Training The Centinids and Hydregs have to pass through a very rigorous and brutal training to join the army. It lasts for five years and can be summed up as being more brutal than the Spetsnaz, U.S Navy SEALS and the German KSK. In fact, it's ten time worst than those three. Hydregs have only 4 hours of sleep a day and Centinids can only use their backup battery for a day This means that they can't waste too much energy and must to very precise movements, or else they will discharge and be expelled from the army. Some of the training exercises includes doing heavy duty jobs, such as dragging elephant mutilated corpses. This all happens in freezing cold/scorching hot enviroments, so that they will train their temperature resistance, their use of force and how to deal with gory situations. So far, this have proven to be very effective. Technology The army has a very advanced arsenal that was developed during the govermnent of Magna Weegeepede and upgraded drastically during the govermnent of Crafteegee. They have access to advanced biological, chemical and tectonic weapons. And also access to railguns and avanced tesla cannons. They also referenced having really powerful weapons guarded on SCP. However, they say they're not going to use it unless it's very urgent. Society When it's not waging war, the Centinid Republic is a very peaceful civilization, specially after the end of the War of the Hydregs and the Mushroom Crisis. Since there is basically no Centind-Centinid parenthood and they're all created in fabrics, the Centinids can only take care of Fakegees, Mi-Go or Hydreg children. The society is 70% Centinid, 15% Mi-Go, 5% Hydreg and 5% with other races. Because of the good quality of life there, multiple races have immigrated to the Centinid Republic. However, the republic has a certain control of immigrants with the help of the Mi-Go. Sometimes, they just send them to their neighbor, the Democratic Union of Norish. It's somewhat effective... Religion Most Centinids adopt a pantheistic view of the world, though some are Creationist Pureegists. Mi-Go and Hydreg religion is also present in the society and are often mixed with pantheism. The state, however, is secularist, meaning it has no official religion. Several churchs of many religions can be found throughout the nation. Technology While bad with biology (that's one reason they're allied with the Mi-Go), the Centinids are one of the most advanced civilizations in the field of electricity and physics. They possess the technology to manipulate magnetic fields in any way they want and there are rumors of secret government projects aiming to control gravity and matter in a large scale. How advanced the Centinid technology is may never be revealed. What they are known to have is: Electronic Weaponry Some of their known electronic weaponry. * '''Explosive Pulse Manipulation: '''Electronic pulses that explode upon contact with matter or upon contact with another explosive pulse. * '''Piercing Plasma: '''Electronic pulses adjusted in such as frequency they can pierce certain kinds of armor. Highly lethal. * '''Magnetic Shields: '''Temporary magnetic fields that can repel bullets. Such fields can be controlled and can even be used to attract specific metallic objects. * '''EMP Cannons: '''EMP weapons that can disrupt electronic devices and, if adjusted in the right frequency, even overload them. * "'Tesla" Guns: '''Simple electronic guns that mimic thunderbolts and cause small explosions. Some have the feature of being able to home the "thunderbolt". * '''Magnetic Bombs: '''Inspired by Magna Weegeepede, those bombs stick to specific metallic targets and explode * '''Charging Guns: '''A special gun able to charge the battery of Centinids and vehicles. Non-Electronic Weaponry Although most of their arsenal is electronic, they do have some more (or less) conventional weapons that don't use electromagnetism. * '''Tsar Nukes: '''Nukes with a very large explosion radius. It leaves some environmental impact though. A classic weapon to get rid of pesky neighbors. * '''Tectonic Missiles: '''Large rods that can mess with tectonic activities and cause earthquakes. Those are usually fired by an orbital cannon. * '''Funnel Blasters: '''Large cannons that generate an enormous vortex of wind. Can be lethal depending on the target, but it's mostly used for destroying buildings. However, there is a more lethal variation of it... * '''Funnel Pyroblasters: '''Like the Funnel Blasters, but the vortex of wind is engulfed by fire. It can not only kill enemies by the impact, but can also burn them to death. * '''Nanobot Organic Swarm: '''Nanorobots that only eat organic matter and turn it into more nanorobots. Unlike its rumored counterpart, the "Grey Goo", this one cannot destroy entire planets, but merely rid them of organic life in a matter of years. * '''Graviton Gloves: '''Those can control gravity to a certain extent and lift heavy objects without much effort. However, they are quite expensives, even for just a pair... * '''Asteroid Strayers: '''Using the same technology as the Graviton Gloves, the Asteroid Strayer can change the orbit of several asteroids and use them to bombard a planet with them. Biological and Chemical Weaponry The biology & chemistry sector of SCP does produce some biological and chemical weapons, although it's mostly run by Mi-Go. Every biological/chemical weapon the Centinids have access to is also accessible by the Mi-Go. * '''Purple Mushroom: '''This is used as a last resource. The high infection rate makes it extremely hard to contain, even if a cure was deployed. Purple Mushroom is so good at infecting, it will probably damage nearby nations. * '''Silent Sadness: '''A virus developed in the SCP that makes people depressed to the point of suicide. It can spread through many ways, although it's not as bad as the Purple Mushroom. * '''Brain-Killing Gas: '''A gas that, when inhaled, corrodes the nervous system, specially the brain. * '''Potion of Saya: '''A liquid that causes all kinds of Agnosia when it comes into contact with the blood stream. Production costs are high though. Soldiers The kinds of soldiers they are known to have. * '''Common Centinids: '''Snipers, scouts and most soldier classes are common Centinid models. Those are not interesting, but are mass produced and can easily swarm the enemy.' * 'Behemoth Centinids:' Big Centipede-like (for real) robots with the power to crush heavy armor with their weight. Sometimes, a mount. * '''Super Centinids: '''Well-armored Centinids with member-like tails and some built-in weapons and tools. A Centinid must pass through a very rigid training to become one of them. * '''Omega Centinids: '''Ultra-powerful Centinids that currently make up for 5% of the Centinid army. Those have an extremely durable and powerful armor, along with one of the best weaponry avaliable in the Centinid Republic. * '''Zeta Centinids: '''Once said to be just a rumor, Zeta Centinids look like common Centinids, but have powerful built-in weapons and are said to be even more powerful than Omega Centinids. Four Zeta Centinids could possibly kill M.Weegeepede in a hypothetical encounter. Rumored Technology The Centinids are very secretive to the SCP and won't let any information leak. The building is extremely protected and since its existence, only 4 security breaches happened (the 4 SCPs were recovered though). There have been many myths about it, spread by Centinids who once worked in the foundation. Currently, some rumors have proven to be true, such as Asteroid Strayers and Zeta Centinids. * '''Core Heaters: '''Powerful and very expensive missiles which pierce the planet's layers and cause the core to heat to much, the planet becomes unable to host any kind of life. * '''Apex Centinids: 'Centinids with an abnormally resistant armor. Those are equipped with fission cannons and graviton gloves. Those are said to have even more built-in weapons and have double the power of Magna Weegeepede Mk III. * '''Fission Cannons: '''Cannons with the power to generate nuclear fission. Those can be adjusted to control the intensity, making them adaptable and very deadly weapons. * '''Gargantinum: '''A metal said to be very light yet very resistant. Multiple layers could possibly resist large explosions and endure millions of bullets. There have been multiple theories on how Gargantinum would be made. * '''Delta Centinids: '''Centinids with the power to control elemental magic with the help of an electronic device. Those would not only be able to control magic, but would be magic constructs themselves and be able to summon forth enormous waves of fire and cause earthquakes. Delta Centinids appear as a playable class in Plasmawire. * '''Orbit Strayer: '''A powerful electronic weapon that would put entire planets out of their orbit. Such device would be hidden somewhere in the underground of Fallen-82 ready to be aimed and used. * '''T.I.E (Time Inversion Electronic): '''A device installed on certain soldiers that would be able to go back one hour in time, giving them the chance to escape what would appear to be certain death. * '''Emotion Changing Entities: '''Creatures hidden in SCP that have the power to change one state of emotion. Rumors of "a weird animal making crowds suicidal" are not uncommon. * '''Grey Goo: '''Nanorobots swarms that eat all the matter they find and turn it into more nanorobots. They can destroy entire planets in a matter of a week.Category:Republics Category:Superpowers Category:The Big Four